Space Between
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Starscream sent his family away. Now he has to find them again. Based off a headcanon from my good friend Hadescat on Tumblr. Headcanon will be inside.


Wild random tfp-compatible idea that just popped into my mind: Skywarp and Thundercracker are Starscream and Skyblazer's sparklings. That's why neither is seen in tfp. Star sent his bondmate and kids away when the war (and Megatron) became too dangerous. This is why Starscream tries to kill Megs later on and why Megatron never kills the traitor. Skyblazer's sigma is too valuable, plus there is a chance of getting powerful smart kids on his side. So no creator-killing. Plus, Starscream is still useful. But as Megatron's madness grows, Starscream decides it is too dangerous to oppose him, so he becomes loyal again. Why he never joined with autobots? He did not believe they would stand a chance against Unicron-powered Megs. Neither did he believe he himself would be safe with them, not after killing Arcee's lover. He thought they would retaliate and harm /his/ family.

Starscream reluctantly got close to Knockout because that's the closest he could get to Skyblazer. KO was a medic too, and not too mean either. It also explains their love/hate relationship. Or friend/hate to be more precise. Starscream misses Skyblazer but resents himself for trying to 'substitute' her.

After the war (tfp movie) he thinks to leave Cybertron but does not have enough fuel to get to Skyblazer's hideout. So he swallows his pride and asks KO to meet him because…because he needs help. Fuel, to be precise. A ship if he's lucky. KO arrives, along with Bumblebee who stays hidden. The medic manages to goad Starscream into admitting why he /really/ needs help. Star, too upset and desperate to think straight, shouts at KO that he just wants to see his bonded again, and his sparklings! His /family/!

KO is floored, as is Bumblebee. Star realises what he said and tries to flee. But Knockout knows him too well, and the seeker is weakened with hunger, so a brief scuffle later KO pins him down for a proper explanation. Star tries to keep his secrets, but eventually breaks down and spills the whole story. With appropriate drama of course. Bee shows himself, and Starscream gets too hysterical for a proper conversation.

Starscream wakes up in the medbay, vainly hoping it was all a dream. No such luck. Bee tells him that they will give all he needs to get to his family if he helps out with fixing Cybertron. Star has nothing to rely on but an autobot's word of honour, but with his other option being imprisonment he agrees. Bots dislike the skittish seeker, constantly wondering what KO sees in him and when he is going to betray them. Smokescreen is the first to approach Starscream, annoying him into a verbal spat. It ends with 'no fun to have a battle of wits with someone unarmed' comment from Starscream. A few encounters later spats grow into banter and then Star gets drawn into a discussion on the Accord with Sentinel.  
>He leaves with all needed supplies, as promised and is at least semi-friendly with the autobots on planet. Now he is going to see his family. Finally.<p>

* * *

><p>Space passed by, filled with bright colors of purple, red, orange, yellow and blue. Stars twinkled in the distance, providing light among the darkness.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"It's... the only way to keep you safe... " A gruff yet soft voice replied.

"I... I'm scared, Starscream... " A blue femme looked up at the gray Seeker, optics brimming with tears. They had stayed together even before the war but now that the femme had sparked twins, everything had changed. Megatron had become unpredictable, dangerous even, and Starscream feared that he would harm his mate along with his little ones.

Now the Seeker had decided to send them away for their safety.

Starscream cupped his mate's face in his long, clawed servos, wings lowering down his back. "I know, Skyblazer." He murmured. "It'll all be fine, okay?" The mech gently slipped a digit under her optic.

Skyblazer felt her vent get caught up in her throat as she shakily grabbed hold of the servo close to her face. The gray Seeker felt his spark twist while he stared down at his mate before bending down and scooping her up into his servos.

"It's okay.. " He said, reassuring himself more than her. "I'll find you and it'll all be okay." He gently set his Sky down, his crimson optics scorching with tears.

_Primus help me with this_

Starscream ushered her over to the escape pod where their sparklings were softly nestled into an old cradle, sleeping away. Once the femme stepped over the line separating the warship from the pod, she turned around to face Starscream. He was standing behind the control console, typing in random coordinates for the green, white and blue planet below them.

"I love you, Star'... " A small smile tugged at her lips.

The gray Seeker looked up at her, wings twitching. Why is this so difficult? "I love you too, Sky... " His digit hovered over the launch button. "I love you so much." Metal quickly came between them, a small curved rectangular piece of glass allowing them to stare at one another for one last time.

Skyblazer placed her servo on the smooth surface, fear immediately filling her optics. She said something but it only came out as silence for Starscream. The thick glass and metal muted her voice.

Her mate put his servo over where hers was, optics holding the blue femme's gaze as another tear dripped down her face. Another raced after it soon and another, quickly followed by more.

The launch was only ten nano-kilks away.

Starscream's throat tightened, gritting his denta in sorrow before placing another servo on the glass, close to Skyblazer's face.

His lovely Sky was crying and he was helpless to stop it. She was crying because of _his_ decision.

"Forgive me, Sky." He murmured.

Zero flashed on the little console.

She was shot away, banging on the material keeping her from her beloved mate as she sobbed. Tears blurred her vision and she lost sight of her target, the one she needed to stay with so desperately. Skyblazer needed to see him.

That was all it took.

Starscream broke down, sobbing in a violent, horrid fashion while he slid down the wall and to the floor.

_I've made a mistake._


End file.
